Cream Kiss
by palomino333
Summary: Kairi orders a dessert to share with Sora on their first date. Kairi/Sora


I decided to work on my one-shot skills. I wanted to do a romance between Sora and Kairi for Valentine's Day, and since this is my first time using this couple, critique is greatly appreciated! I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The best thing about being an islander was never having to care about the seasons. It could be the middle of January, and one would see a sunbather lying on a towe with nothing on, save a bathing suit.

It made Valentine's Day weekend a lot more creative for the secondary school students. Surfing lovebirds would hit the first wave with the early morning Sun's golden rays turning the water's face to treasure, and remaining until the sunset turned the water the red of a rose. Skaters bladed on the boardwalk, occasionally stopping to win cute and slightly cheesy prizes at carnival games for one another. Some of the more mischievous ones slung their legs over the edges of high peers to drop eggs on unsuspecting snow birds, courtesy of the Gummi Ship Network.

One pair of these lovers consisted, of all things, a warrior and his princess.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Kairi asked excitedly, leaning against one of their high school's scuffed white walls, her right foot propped against it behind her while her books were cradled against her chest. School had been drawn to a close for the day, but students still milled around, waiting for their after-school activities to begin, or nervously asking out a fellow adolescent, the courage to do so taking a full day to build.

Her friend gave a silly grin, running a hand through his brown, spiked hair. It was to be their first Valentine's Day together, and needless to say, even after all the two had been through, they were still young, and prone to shyness, more so after Kairi's refusal of Riku's affections.

Though the young man had told the two time and time again that it was all right, they still felt guilt gnawing at them whenever their hands happened to brush together in front of his emerald gaze. They hated to see him so alone.

Today was the day he had finally confronted the two. Kairi blushed as she sheepishly recalled the conversation in her mind's ear.

"Can you two for once act like you're happy to be around each other?" Riku had chastised, to which both of them replied with the quick and easy answer, "What do you mean?"

"Today is Valentine's Day! Either you two go out and have some fun, or I'm going to tell Mr. Danworth that you volunteered to help him clean out the dissection trays!"

Blackmail though it was, it worked. They had the rest of the day to spend together, and then they would have the weekend to rest. Sounded like a pretty good deal.

Sora's rumbling stomach yanked her back to the current time.

"Well, guess we found our place to go," she said with a giggle.

Before he could move, however, she stopped him with a finger. "One condition, though. I get to choose the place."

XXXXXX

"Pace yourself, Sora! I don't wanna lose you!" Kairi laughed as her date gulped down his drink, having realized too late that putting jalapeño peppers on his burger wasn't the best idea.

They had gone to a small café on the boardwalk that served in and out, and had decided to take their food with them for a nice meal away from the commotion.

The two were sitting at the foot of a set of stairs leading down to the beach, a bit of a way off from the nearest building. Sora had his pant legs rolled up to his knees, while Kairi had stripped off her long socks. Both were shoeless as they watched the sailboats lazily passing back and forth across the horizon, while the wild waves spitting out surfers brought a harsh contrast.

He shrugged. "Hey, 'least I tried."

"'Least I'm not crazy!" She replied, tossing a fry at him.

He made sure to catch it before a seagull did.

"So, what's for dessert?" He asked, casually rolling his head to lay it on the side of his chest nearest to her.

"Well, if you hadn't been drooling over that hoagie that was as big as my head, you'd know," she scolded.

"Aw, come on, Kairi! Pleeeease!" He begged, giving her the best puppy imitation he could muster, sans a wagging tail.

She rolled her eyes playfully, and then reached into the bag to pull out a tall plastic container, complete with two spoons. "Just don't wolf it down! I want some of the parfait, too!" She warned as she popped the top off.

Sora was already staring at the enticing top layer of snow white whipped cream as she handed him his spoon.

Kairi tsked her tongue. "Master of the Keyblade, and you're easily defeated by a treat. What will I do with you?"

"So, what's in this, anyway? Chocolate?" He asked as he plunged his spoon in.

"I wish. Cleaning out the box my aunt sent me the first day I had it made my parents put me on probation," she replied with a laugh as he pulled out a cream-coated strawberry.

A few spoonfuls later, Sora was sporting a moustache of cream, much to his friend's amusement, especially since he obliviously kept right on eating.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked pointedly as she giggled at him.

"You've got whipped cream all over your mouth, and you have no idea!"

"Oh, no big deal. I'll just—"

"Sora! That's gross!" Kairi stopped him from swiping his hand across his mouth.

She searched the bag for napkins, but found that all of them had been used, thus making them only able to add to the smear.

Well, there was still one way to get rid of it.

The princess leaned forward hesitantly, receiving a confused expression. Truth be told, she herself didn't quite know what she was doing.

Kairi pressed her lips against Sora's, feeling a hot blush on her cheeks as she licked the cream away.

Sora gave a start in turn, and she jerked back, completely embarrassed for doing something so rash.

Grasping her hair, she hid behind it.

Contrary to her belief, instead of being angry, the young man was simply startled. He'd fallen for her a good year ago, but hadn't thought she make the first move, especially like that. Well, then again, he'd learned quite a few secrets about her already, and those had all come along as pleasant surprises.

Sora smiled. "Kairi?"

"...Yes?" She asked sheepishly from behind the red curtain.

"That was amazing!"

A blue eye crept out. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Heck no! This is the best date I've ever been on!"

She laughed. "Sora, I don't think digging up broken shells with Selphie counts as a date."

She let out a squeak as he pulled her to him, holding her gently in one hand, and the dessert in the other.

He kissed the side of her head. "Think this will?"

The strawberries within the transparent cup seemed to be floating on the scarlet ocean before them.

Kairi felt warmth course through her as she turned her head up with a smile to whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sora."


End file.
